<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lead Me Home by blackstyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847284">Lead Me Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx'>blackstyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, blowjob, messy blowjob, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx didn’t want to admit it, but he felt on edge. Noctis' surprise visit had his mind reeling and yet he didn’t dare to hope. Especially when he didn’t even know he had hoped in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lead Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis was rather eager today judging by the way he had pulled Nyx into his room, hands all over him the moment the door clicked shut behind them. The chambers were semi dark, the only light coming from a lamp on the nightstand on the other side of the room, barely reaching them. Not that Nyx cared. By now he knew Noctis’s body well enough to find his way around his clothes. Just as Noctis did with his own. </p><p>After all this was not their first time getting each other off and all because Nyx had been designated to lead a slightly tipsy Noctis back to his bedroom after a banquet to the prince’s nineteenth birthday a couple of months ago. He had guided him all the way up, laughing with him when Noctis missed a step and tumbled against him, until they arrived at their destination and instead of letting Nyx get back down again all but kissed him. Which had been more than a bold move to begin with. Even more so when Noctis didn’t hesitate to shove his hand up Nyx’s shirt, giving one of his pecs a tight squeeze. They never talked. At least not a lot. Most of the time they would find themselves in an alcove, Noctis’ chambers or some abandoned room, kissing and groping each other, hands exploring the other’s body to see what worked best to get each other off. </p><p>So far Nyx was rather pleased with this arrangement. Noctis was easy on the eye and for some reasons good at giving blowjobs. It gave him enough to do during his Citadel duties and from the frequency these encounters took place, Nyx assumed Noctis wasn’t displeased either. </p><p>Still he was uncomfortably aware about how it all could blow up in their faces. Well, rather his face because he doubted the Crownprince would face any repercussions for messing with a Kingsglaive. </p><p>When Noctis fumbled with Nyx’s belt, elbow thumping loudly against the wall, Nyx mumbled against his lips, “You better not get us caught or your favorite toy will be cannon fodder.” </p><p>Nyx had Noctis trapped against a wall, hands cupping his ass firmly as he ravished his mouth. Come to think of it Noctis wasn’t only good at giving blowjobs, but he was also a good kisser, his mouth doing wonders to Nyx’s libido. Sometimes these kisses turned him so feral he needed to hold back to not forget himself in what was just a very primale arrangement. </p><p>And primal it was indeed. It had been a while since Noctis had Nyx riled up so quickly. The second the belt was gone and the pants open, he had his cock out and stroked him firmly. It was a bit uncomfortable at first until Noctis broke from the kiss and spit into his hand, wrapping his slick finger back around his shaft. Nyx’ mouth fell open, panting against Noctis’ temple as he moved his hand. At first slowly; Nyx could feel his foreskin moving over his tip and back again, the sensation already making him hard in Noctis’ hand. </p><p>He knew this was just the beginning, knowing Noctis could be a tease if he wanted to. Tonight, he was anything but. Noctis swiftly got down on his knees and quickly replaced his hand with his lips, stretching beautifully around Nyx’s hard cock. It was messy, it was greedy, it was beautiful. Nyx braced himself against the wall, head hung between his shoulders to watch Noctis suck him, spit running down his chin as he worked him quickly. What he couldn’t swallow down his throat, he worked with his hand. When he switched it up, suckling on his tip, tongue pushing against his sensitive slit, Nyx pressed his lips against his arm trying to muffle any sounds that could give away what they were doing. </p><p>By the look Noctis was giving him through his bangs, a sparkling pool of night blue, he knew exactly what he was doing to Nyx. At times it rendered Nyx dazed how easily Noctis had figured him out, which buttons to push to reduce him to nothing but a boneless pile. Yet, Nyx wouldn’t complain. Not when he got a good orgasm out of it and gave the Crownprince one in return. </p><p>Tonight, though, seemed different. Nyx couldn’t put his finger on it, but when their eyes locked as Noctis started bobbing his head again, Nyx stomach dropped. He forgot about staying quiet, moaning shamelessly as he felt a firm tongue dragging along the underside of his cock all the way up to his tip before encircling it. The fingers of his right hand carded through Noctis’ hair, not exactly holding him in place, but implying he wouldn’t mind coming like this. And Noctis granted his wish, sucking him until the tremble in his legs gave him away, Nyx’s whole body strung taut until he released in Noctis’ mouth. </p><p>All he wanted was to sink into a soft mattress, relishing the aftermath of his orgasm, but he knew it was a luxury not granted to him. Besides, there was one not so little thing to take care of. Despite his still shaky state, Nyx had enough decency left to remember how to give back. He reached down, slowly pulling Noctis’ off his cock he was still licking at so as to not miss a drop, and slowly guided him up back to his feet. They had kissed after blowjobs before, sharing each other’s taste as they sucked on their tongues, licked into their mouths. </p><p>Nyx wiped a stray white drop from Noctis’ lip before leaning in, but their lips never touched. Noctis’ hand on Nyx’s chest holding him back. </p><p>“What?” Nyx couldn’t hide his surprise, wondering if Noctis had other ideas to put Nyx to good use. But instead of a reply, Noctis slipped away under Nyx’s arms that were caging him and wandered over to his bed. </p><p>When he sat down and crossed his legs, Nyx could clearly see his arousal, his hard cock pressing against the fabric of his pants. </p><p>So far they never had fucked each other, always content with handjobs or blowjobs. Nyx wondered if tonight would change that. </p><p>When he turned to face Noctis fully, ready to slip out of his Kingsglaive coat, Noctis shook his head. </p><p>“Good night, Hero.”</p><p>Nyx blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. But it was still all Noctis said to him, a serene smile on his face. Did Nyx do something wrong? Was he supposed to beg?</p><p>Even back at his old, shabby apartment, Nyx still thought about it. Not being allowed to give something in return felt oddly wrong, giving his self-esteem a bit of a dent. It made him wonder where the shift was coming from, if Noctis decided this wasn’t fun anymore and tonight had been their final hurrah. </p><p>Maybe they should have talked every now and then, making it clear where the boundaries were and when it would all end. </p><p>Nyx told himself he would be fine if this would be it. After all they were not attached to each other, just having a good time whenever Noctis wanted it. </p><p>His subconscious, however, wasn’t having any of it. When he fell asleep he dreamt of Noctis in bed with him. Feral as their encounters had been at times, his dream showed him a different version. A sensual Noctis pressing against his back, letting Nyx feel how hard he was for him. They would kiss for a long while, hands getting acquainted with the parts of their bodies they hadn’t explored just yet. In this dream Noctis shivered when Nyx kissed his way down the inside of his thigh, goosebumps rising in his lips’ wake. Nyx licked him open, reducing Noctis to the same mess he could turn Nyx into in return. </p><p>Nyx woke when his dream-self pushed into Noctis, the last picture of a sweat sheen covered body arching from the mattress. He didn’t have to sleep again to continue his dream, hand slipping under the covers and wrapping around his hard cock as Nyx imagined how his fantasy would go on. How Noctis would feel around him, legs intertwined as Nyx rocked against him. </p><p>It was the first time he dreamed about Noctis, but not the last time. It was all Nyx had from this point on. The order for deployment came the next morning. </p><p>For three weeks he kept fighting against the Nifs, trying his hardest to keep his friends and himself alive. It was a shock trooper that sent him home in the end. Stupid fucker getting him from behind and knocking him unconscious. Libertus was the one pulling him out of danger and so Nyx had left his nickname with his friend for the time he had to stay at home and leave the protection to the rest of his chosen family. </p><p>Drautos ordered him two weeks rest at home, time that got him bored out of his mind. He tried distracting himself, even bargaining with Drautos if there was nothing he could do at the Citadel. But his captain was adamant, leaving Nyx no choice but to spend his days cooped up in his tiny apartment. </p><p>The first week was nearly over when he found himself sitting in his armchair, watching a mind numbing movie. Anything was better than thinking about his uselessness at the moment. Or worst: Noctis. </p><p>Since his return home not one night went by Nyx didn’t find himself thinking about Noctis. At first it was still about their last night together, questions about Noctis’ behavior roaming through Nyx’s mind. But then he thought back to his dream. One he would evoke every so often. He would think about Noctis’ alabaster skin, his impish grin that would challenge him, the noises he would make when Nyx just found the right spot. Some parts Nyx knew were real. He had heard the sounds he could elicit from Noctis. He had felt this skin, saw the contrast in their skin tones. He loved to think about Noctis, but he knew he shouldn’t. The line he was walking on was thin and dangerous. One step to the wrong side and it could be detrimental for him and his career. </p><p>So mind numbing movie it was. He focused on the plot holes, rolled his eyes at the implausible chases, and flinched at the knock on his door when the protagonist was just about to confess his love to the heroine. For a moment he thought he had misheard; after all the walls in his apartment building were thin. But then there was another knock, coaxing Nyx out of his armchair and over to the door. Neither Crowe or Libertus mentioned they were coming back early and everyone else Nyx knew were battling at the front as well. </p><p>Body still aching from the electricity that had sent him home, he slowly made his way over to the door and was shocked to find Noctis standing on the other side. </p><p>He didn’t know what to expect or to say, so Nyx only stepped aside to let Noctis in. </p><p>Noctis avoided looking at him, hands buried in the front pocket of his hoodie. </p><p>“Nice apartment.” </p><p>“Even nicer with you as a guest,” Nyx replied smoothly, closing the door shut. </p><p>Maybe it was the oversized hoodie, maybe it was because Nyx never had seen Noctis outside of the Citadel, but he looked lost, more his age. </p><p>For a while he watched Noctis moving around the apartment, how he touched the few photos of his sister and mother, fingertips brushing over the hood of his Kingsglaive garb, before he looked out of the window.</p><p>“I heard today you were injured.” </p><p>Nyx had no idea how long it took before Noctis finally spoke up, yet his words surprised him.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Drautos makes a bigger deal out of it than necessary.” </p><p>Noctis’ eyes were still focused on something outside of Nyx’s apartment window and Nyx wondered why he kept avoiding him. After all Noctis had come all the way from the Citadel to see him. Which made Nyx wonder--</p><p>“Did you come to check in on me? Because if you do--” </p><p>“Shut it,” Noctis interrupted him softly, finally turning to Nyx, with his head bowed. “They wouldn’t tell me how serious your injuries are. But now that I know--” </p><p>Nyx didn’t quite believe it himself. Why would Noctis of all people check in on him? So far he had no doubt Noctis had other options than to screw some refugee from Galahd and yet he would always return to him. It was hard not to read too much into when he wanted this to mean something more. And maybe this realization was more shocking to Nyx than having Noctis standing in front of his door.</p><p>He had been so deep in thought, he barely noticed Noctis moving over to the door in an attempt to leave.</p><p>“Hey, wait. You just came all the way from the Citadel to check in on me. And now that you know I’m not on my deathbed you’re leaving? I should feel offended.” Nyx put on his best pout as he pressed his hand against his chest. He didn’t expect any reaction from Noctis, but was glad to see something close to a smile on Noctis face. “You wanna tell me what got you here? Except showing your fancy car off?”</p><p>At this Noctis smile grew wider and finally Nyx could look into those night sky eyes. </p><p>“Believe it or not, I was actually worried about you. And you can wipe that smug grin of your face.” </p><p>The aforementioned grin on Nyx’s face turned into a full out laugh as he stepped over to Noctis and pulled him into a hug. They had sucked each other off so he guessed a hug didn’t hurt. And despite Noctis’ surprised expression, eyes growing marginally larger, he seemed fine with it if the hands around Nyx’s bare torso and ear pressed to his chest was anything to go by. </p><p>“Aww, come here. So you do care about me. And here I was thinking you wanted to check if you had to look for some other entertainment.”</p><p>Nyx flinched as Noctis pinched his side, trying to keep him close to his chest, but loosened his grip once he realized Noctis only needed enough room to look up at him. The frown confused Nyx and he dared brushing his finger over his pinched brows. </p><p>“What’s that face for?”</p><p>“I had no idea how dense you’re.” </p><p>This made Nyx indeed speechless and he felt his lips part in shock. “Hey!”</p><p>“You really think I only screwed with you because of--”</p><p>“My good looks? Actually yes.” Nyx didn’t want to admit it, but he felt on edge. Noctis' surprise visit had his mind reeling, yet he didn’t dare to hope. Especially when he didn’t even know he had hoped in the first place. </p><p>This time Noctis pinched his nipple, making Nyx wince. </p><p>“I’m serious here. If you don’t wanna hear it then let me go.”</p><p>“Okay. No more interruptions or stupid comments.” If Nyx was honest he felt so tense he wasn’t even sure he could say anything at all. </p><p>So he watched Noctis, waiting for him to say anything at all but found him worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, eyes focused on Nyx’s neck. Seconds passed by in which the only sound he heard was their breathing and the white noise of the TV. Not that he minded, that with Noctis pressed up against him, his hands resting against Nyx’s chest. If Noctis was aware of him brushing his fingertips over the tufts of hair and scar Nyx couldn’t say, but he would certainly not tell him to stop.</p><p>“I like you.” </p><p>Nyx felt Noctis’ breath against his skin, the only indication he didn’t imagine him speaking at all.</p><p>“Say that again.”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“Barely. I want to hear it again.” Carefully, Nyx reached out to tilt Noctis’ chin up to look him in the eye. </p><p>“I like you. Beyond the fact that you look good and give good handjobs.” </p><p>And there was Nyx’s smug grin again, one that was reflected on Noctis’ face. “Go on.”</p><p>“Do I really have to keep stroking your ego? I think it’s big enough as it is. Without me saying that I want to go on a date with you.” </p><p>“How about we make it a date now? I can get us some food from the corner stall and we could watch a cheesy movie.” Nyx didn’t expect for Noctis to agree, but then he cupped Noctis’ face, feeling him nuzzling against his palm and he knew it was a go. “You get comfortable here and I’ll be back in a bit.” </p><p>There was a quick peck on the lips involved before Nyx got dressed and headed to his favorite Galahdian stall, getting them some skewers and bread baked hot sauce before he headed back. Inside his apartment, Noctis was curled up in his old armchair, making it look so much more expensive and comfortable than it actually was. He didn’t even hesitate to join him although it was a bit crammed, but Nyx decided they had passed the awkward phase a while ago. </p><p>A conversation over Galahdian food and one rotten movie later, it was Nyx who casually said, “I just remembered I still owe you some payback for your service before I was deployed.”</p><p>Noctis had, by then, stripped out of his hoodie and was left in a shirt too big for him that exposed one of his shoulders. One that called for Nyx’s full attention. </p><p>“Have I mentioned that you’re dense?”</p><p>“You know how to talk dirty to me. But do tell me what I’m missing now.” With Noctis in his lap, Nyx had easy access to the column of Noctis’ neck and down to his shoulder as he kissed his way down. </p><p>“That was actually for good luck. I knew you were about to get sent over the wall the next day.”</p><p>That gave Nyx a moment to pause, a sly smile tugging on his lips as he focused his attention on the exposed skin in front of him. </p><p>“Is that so? And what do I get for getting injured during battle?”</p><p>Nyx had to sit up straight as Noctis moved in his lap to straddle his thigh, their lips nearly brushing against each other. His answer was so simple and yet so perfect, so Nyx didn’t argue when Noctis just said, “Me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This goes out to the people who gently nudged me to this ship, to the people who encouraged me to post it, and to the ones who read it despite the tag #nobetawedielikemen ♥ Thank you for your time and the love you show in return</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>